1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic item clarification. More specifically, the invention relates to a system, method and computer program that displays hierarchical ontology data associated with a select item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Searching words, terms, or phrases for a definition or further clarification in an electronic medium has become commonplace. Online dictionaries or encyclopedias are used to search for terms within a source where a user requires a further explanation of a less familiar term. Applications exist where a word can be searched within a source, often by right clicking on a target word. These applications may have a built in thesaurus or dictionary as a reference aid.
Unknown keywords and many proper nouns however, cannot be searched due to their specific nature. These terms must be searched outside the application, and can slow down the ability of a user to efficiently read through relevant source material. This can often frustrate a user as a source with many unknown words can take an exorbitant amount of time to read through using current search tactics.